


Unexpected Complications

by Cassafrass_104



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Death, Demon Deals, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassafrass_104/pseuds/Cassafrass_104
Summary: When Cassie Smith finds out she's pregnant, she struggles to hide it from Sam and Dean.





	Unexpected Complications

I pace the bathroom, anxiously waiting for the test results. I pick up the test. Nothing. Someone bangs on the door and I jump. "Cassie, we're leaving. Hurry up," Dean calls. "I'll be right out," I answer. I glance back at the test and my eyes widen. I flush the toilet and stuff it in my coat pocket.  
I open the door and walk out, running into Dean. "Whoops." I back away from him and walk off without looking back. He grabs my arm and spins me around so I face him. He looks at me with concern, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine," I say, pulling away from him. "You better be, 'cause we got a nest on our hands. "Well let's go take care of it," I yank my arm from his hand. 

2 hours later

I walk back into the motel room, tossing my machete on the bed. I pull off my jacket and drop it next to the blade. I go into the bathroom and clean off the blood from my face and hands. "Hey, we're ordering some pizza, what kind do you want?" Sam asks. "Pepperoni's fine," I walk out and grab my jacket, checking to make sure the test is still there.  
Dean pulls out a couple of beers from the mini fridge and hands one to me. "No thanks, Dean." "Since when do you not drink beer?" He asks. I shrug, "Just don't feel like drinking tonight." He shrugs and puts it back. "More for me."  
I flop onto the bed and turn on the tv to find something to watch. "Pizza's on it's way," Sam announces and takes the remote from my hands. "Hey!" I reach for the remote. Sam holds it up in the air, "If you can reach it, I'll give it back." "Oh come on Sam, I'm a foot shorter than you are," I jump and try to grab it. Sam laughs, "I know, that's why I took it." Dean laughs, "Sammy, over here!" Sam throws it over to Dean and I run towards him. Dean catches it and holds it above his head, tauntingly. "I didn't want to do this, but look like I'll have to," I say. "Do wha-" before he finishes, I tackle him and straddle his hips. I grab the remote and smirk. I get up and sit back down on the bed. We hear a knock on the door and Sam looks through the peephole. "Pizza's here," he opens the door and pays for the pizza, taking it and shutting the door. I grab a couple of plates and set them next to the boxes. I take a plate and four pieces of pizza and sit back down on the bed. "Damn Cassie, you took half a pizza. Leave some for us," Dean says, teasing. "At least I didn't take the whole thing," I start eating my pizza. Sam sits on the other bed and I find something to watch. "We should go out for drinks after we're done eating," Dean says. My heart skips a beat, "You guys can go ahead. I'll just stay here." Sam looks over at me, "Is something going on? Normally, you're the first one out the door for drinks." I stand up quickly and run to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet to throw up. "Oh god.." I grab a towel and wipe my mouth, still sitting in front of the toilet. "Cassie?" I look up to see Dean and the door, concerned. "I'm fine," I turn away to throw up again. "No, you're not. What's going on?" He hands me a glass of water and a damp towel. "Nothing, just a stomach virus, I guess." I take the water and wash out my mouth. He just frowns and walks away. A couple minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom. I take my plate and grab another piece of pizza. "How can you still eat pizza?" Sam demanded. "I'm still hungry," I protest. "After puking up your guts?" I ignore him and lean against a wall, eating. "Seriously, what's going on?" Sam asks. I shrug. "Ish prolly a schtomach virush," I say with a mouth full of pizza. I swallow my food and Sam sighs, "Right. Well, we're going to a bar tonight, call if you need us." The brothers leave and I sigh in relief. I finish my pizza and lay down in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Cassie Smith, no one else is mine.  
> **Thanks for reading! Leave any comments/suggestions/questions in the comment section.


End file.
